Dama de hielo
by ch'omak
Summary: Ella soñaba ser una flor de verano, una que todos quisieron arrancar. Pero el invierno corría en sus venas, y el hielo no sólo enfría, también quema. Cuando éste llegó, ella ya era una llama que sobrevivía tormentas, era la rosa tardía, la que floreció cuando el frío marchitó a todos lo demás.


La dama espera en su habitación, viste sedas, encaje y suaves pieles. Telas primorosas cubren su grácil figura, oro y joyas penden de su delicado cuello, suave piel de marta besa la todavía más tersa piel de sus manos. Bellos ropajes que eclipsan ante su propia belleza. La dama espera.

Todo está en silencio adentro, afuera hay un barullo. Adentro todo ocupa su lugar, afuera pareciera haber una revolución. En el interior no ocurre nada, mientras que en el exterior se gesta un suceso que marca el inicio de una nueva época. La dama sigue esperando.

Los criados que se encargan de imponer orden en el caos murmuran entre sí los pormenores del gran evento, los grandes señores y sus damas hacen lo mismo, el cloqueo de gallinas chismosas que no diferencia cuna noble o plebeya, una boda siempre pone a trabajar la lengua y la imaginación, y una como ésta, anima todavía más. Una bastarda y un noble heredero, ¿cuándo se ha visto algo así? Todos hablan y sospechan, muchos se escandalizan y se alegran, unos menos se lamentan o enfurecen, uno sonríe triunfante.

Mas la dama sólo está ahí, sentada, esperando. Ya no es la espera de la novia que ella quería ser, tampoco la de aquélla que le obligaron a ser. Esa adorable mezcla de nerviosismo y alegría no la siente, la misma con la que soñó en las tibias habitaciones del hogar, la que compartía con la amiga fiel entre risitas y sonrojos. Ésa se la pisotearon hace mucho tiempo, las mismas personas que le hicieron vivir la espera del miedo y la tristeza infinita, la que mutaba en desilusión, ésa que acompañó al dolor y endureció la fragilidad y la ternura.

Esta espera de la novia es sólo eso, una permanencia en un espacio mientras algo está por ocurrir. Casi todas las sensaciones se quedaron allá donde los sueños murieron y supo de la verdadera naturaleza de las personas, el resto se fue perdiendo en el camino, las leguas que ha andado y en las que ella misma se ha ido desvaneciendo.

Tocan a la puerta, ella se incorpora, se alisa el vestido y yergue su espigada silueta, con la barbilla en alto se dirige a la puerta, imagina que el marido que la espera no la quiere con la mirada sumisa, pero si así la desea ella puede hacerlo. No es difícil cuando has aprendido bien.

Toma la mano que le es ofrecida y sale de la habitación. Camina con pasos firmes el trayecto hasta el sitio de la ceremonia. Sus pasos son silenciosos en su andar, avanza con majestuosidad y seguridad pero sólo se sabe por que se le puede ver, no por que se le pueda escuchar. La dama sabe que es mejor si no saben que estás ahí, así no se acordarán de ti. Así no querrán hacerte daño.

El galante acompañante se detiene delante de las grandes puertas doradas del septo. Los ojos verde-gris le preguntan si está lista, la sonrisa la invita a dar un sí y la comisura de los labios le advierte que se vaya con cuidado. La dama asiente por que él quiere que asienta, a él no le interesa realmente qué es lo que ella quiere, a nadie le ha interesado desde hace tiempo. La lección la tiene siempre presente y no discute nada, asentir y asentir, la vida es más fácil de ese modo.

Una suave piel le cubre los delgados hombros, algunos pelillos plateados cosquillean su tez. La capa es pesada pero ella no repara en ello, prefiere regocijarse en la leve picazón de la piel con su piel. Llenar su vida de esos pequeños detalles ha hecho todo más llevadero, eso hace su mundo habitable. La dama elige saciarse de la sensación del contacto de sus manos con la capa que con los pensamientos hacia el futuro.

El acompañante vuelve a preguntarle si quiere seguir, ella asiente una vez más. Los dos esperaban esa respuesta.

Las puertas se abren y la multitud del interior pareciera contener la respiración en espera de su llegada, conforme la dama avanza la expectación se convierte en estupefacción conforme cada uno de los presentes distingue los colores y el blasón. La dama no quiere percatarse de esto, ella decide mejor acordarse de otra dama, una que era más de nombre que de categoría, aunque al recordarla una pequeña sonrisa se cuelga de sus labios, sí era una damita, por eso la llamó así. Por un instante tiene nuevamente un deseo desesperado de tenerla a su lado, de que dama y Dama se acompañen y una defienda a la otra cuando ella ya no puede hacerlo, sabe que con ella todo pudo haber sido distinto, pero la dama de nombre yace en el Norte y la dama de status está tan lejos de allá que ya cree que jamás volverá. Mas algo de su compañera camina con ella, lo ha sentido desde hace mucho, y sabe que esa fuerza vive dentro de sí, además ahora la cubre y adorna su pecho en forma de broche.

Un color, un animal y un añejo linaje que significa la llave de un reino. Lo único que ella ha sido para todos, un medio y no un fin.

La dama desaparece la sonrisa y levanta bien la barbilla, los invitados comienzan a murmurar su confusión. El acompañante sonríe complacido y se lo comunica a través de un leve apretón de mano. La dama no le responde de ningún modo, fija su atención en el hombre en el otro extremo de la primorosa alfombra myriense, el que eligieron para que camine con ella un nuevo tramo de su vida. Con la misma viveza con la que ella avanza, la dama advierte el cambio en el gesto del señor.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo un pajarito pareciera aletear en su corazón al ver que el lord heredero de los Arryn supera su gesto sorprendido con una sonrisa, pero no una de complacencia por saber lo que significa ella como consorte, sino una de regocijo, una de pura y simple felicidad por que es ella y no sus colores y blasón. Ella ha aprendido a leer los gestos y las intenciones, se dice que está equivocada pero no consigue convencerse. Todo parece indicar que esa sinceridad es real.

Mas la dama ya no persigue sueños en el viento, ella sólo se deja llevar por las corrientes con tanta dignidad como puede, así le han enseñado, desde la septa y la madre amorosa hasta las crueles manos que le arrancaron una por una las ilusiones. Ella se inclina delante del joven señor y queda en espera de las palabras del viejo acompañante y nuevo arquitecto de su vida, las palabras versan sobre su origen y lo que han sido los últimos meses.

Las señales de desconcierto y asombro no faltan, son pocos los que lo creen y muchos piden pruebas, ella y el arquitecto saben que no tienen ningún medio para proporcionarlas, la dama ve al acompañante dudar, ella no siente nada, sólo se queda ahí tratando de recordar lo que es ser la norteña que alguna vez fue.

Una mano extendida la toma por sorpresa y levanta la mirada al señor que se la extiende, el futuro marido le repite la sonrisa que ella empieza a añorar sincera, la que le susurra comprensión y confianza. La dama la sujeta y es ayudada a ponerse de pie, se recrimina su repentina vacilación y se reitera no confiar en nada ni nadie, la sonrisa y la amabilidad son sólo los medios para ganar la confianza, las verdaderas intenciones vienen después, y siempre duelen más. El frío la inunda de nuevo, el frío que la ha hecho sobrevivir y parece que es lo único que la sigue atando al Norte.

El señor levanta una mano y calla a los presentes, dice que ella no tiene nada que demostrar por que le cree y los demás deben hacerlo por que él así lo ordena. Ahora es el Señor del Valle y todos le deben obediencia, ya no es un extranjero enviado del Trono del Hierro, es un habitante con sangre de los antiguos reyes de la Montaña y eso le da legitimidad. Los invitados callan y él asiente satisfecho, la dama repara en que a pesar de su juventud él se sabe hacer obedecer. Teme por ella y lo que pueda venir.

Lord Hardyng la invita a colocarse a su lado y darle la espalda a la multitud, sin soltarle la mano le murmura que no importa si es o no es la heredera legítima del norte, a él le basta con que sea ella, nada más.

La chiquilla que sorprendentemente aún sobrevive dentro de la dama, siente una alegría repentina y ríe como tonta al sentir la felicidad soñada de pronto tan cercana. Pero el hielo del interior es más y la dama hace que la niña se aleje, y los infantiles sentimientos se disipen. Ella se vacía de todo y consigue asentir con una sonrisa que se antoja cálida pero por dentro no guarda nada, a las palabras se las lleva el viento y lo único que queda es lo que todos quieren de ella.

El septón comienza la ceremonia, las palabras harían llorar a la niña al recordar los sueños de escucharlas mientras ella se vestía de una sonrisa y felicidad, pero a esta dama sólo le hacen recordar la otra vez que las escuchó y un hombre distinto yacía a su lado. Ahora las palabras son sólo eso, sonidos venidos de la boca de alguien, para los demás tienen significado y el hombre posee alguna autoridad, para ella no tienen ni lo uno ni la otra.

El rito continúa y finalmente la ceremonia termina, ella tiene una capa azul sobre los hombros y él una gris. La dama imagina cómo hubiera sido si el primer heredero fuera su nuevo esposo, ya puede recordar la tos, los quejidos y el llanto, una estampa muy distinta en apariencia pero tan parecido para ella. Si el pequeño no hubiera sido muerto de _causas naturales_ como Lord Baelish proclamó, su vida de casada sería diferente en forma pero la misma en esencia, sólo es sobrevivir, todo es sobrevivir.

El nuevo Señor del Valle le extiende el brazo invitándola a tomarlo y caminar a su lado, ella lo hace con presteza mientras contempla la armadura de su nuevo esposo, ella endurece la propia. Se dice que la coraza de las damas está hecha de cortesía, así le enseñaron, pero ella también se enseñó que la suya debía aderezarse de hielo, para que nada la tocara ni la dañara todavía más.

La celebración transcurre sin más sobresaltos, la dama en su asiento piensa en la celebración que yace en la memoria y que se parece en muchas cosas a ésta. En ambas hay música y bebida, en la del recuerdo hay una pesada sombra que la asfixia, acá sólo es una pálida presencia de barbita y ojos entre grises y verdes que le recuerda que no es un sueño. La sonrisa con la que ha adornado su defensa ha conquistado a todos y nadie la ha vuelto a cuestionar, ella sabe que es sólo por esta noche pero le basta con eso.

Alguien en el fondo del salón proclama por dar inicio al encamamiento, las risotadas y aplausos le estremecen y sacuden el frío que lleva dentro. La dama está consciente que a pesar de lo mucho que ha conseguido, no es capaz de evitar sentir del todo, cosas poderosas como ésta aún la estremecen y de pronto se llena de miedo.

La turba de hombres se acerca a ella con paso inclemente, pelea por mantener la sonrisa y controlar el nerviosismo de sus manos. Cuando el primero la toma por el brazo un gritito escapa de sus labios, memorias de violencia y dolor la azotan como la espada de Ser Meryn. A fuerza de mucho autocontrol no sale huyendo, se queda ahí haciendo uso de toda su armadura para controlarse, aunque no puede evitar lanzar una mirada de súplica a su marido. Sabe que es inútil e infantil, nadie acudirá a su rescate.

Mas el Lord del Valle levanta una mano y ordena parar, los hombres se detienen de mala gana, ahogados en vino pero aún con lucidez como para no desobedecer. Lord Hardyng les llama a guardar la compostura y respetar los deseos de su señora esposa, él les hace ver que ella está en una categoría aún mayor que él, pues ella sí es heredera directa, mientras que él los es por una serie de sucesos. Exige obediencia y los hombres y damas se repliegan regresando a sus asientos, sus comidas y bebidas.

La dama controla el temblor de sus manos, baja la mirada al comprender que la armadura tiene una ruptura, al ver a los ojos a Harrold Hardyng, ella se pregunta si la ruptura fue por su debilidad de carácter o por la reacción de Lord Hadryng. Si la debilidad salió o la amabilidad entró.

El lord le vuelve a extender una mano y la invita a seguir adelante con el rito a su modo, ella se pregunta si le diera una negativa él la aceptaría con la misma diligencia. Opta por no tentar la buena suerte que le sonríe y acude a la mano con gracilidad, se pone de pie y camina en medio de las proclamaciones de los presentes, las copas se levantan alto y las risas vuelan todavía más, ella desea que él sea digno representante de sus palabras, que su persona vuele tan alto como su honor. Que de ése ha escuchado mucho y no la tiene del todo tranquila.

La llegada a la habitación le permite rearmarse y estar lista para lo que viene. Él se ofrece en ayudarle a quitarse las prendas, ella rechaza con amabilidad, no lo hizo la primera vez y no lo hará ésta. Una vez que quedan en paños menores ella se cubre avergonzada y se mete a la cama en espera de que se consume todo, ahora sí.

Él se une a ella en el lecho y las manos la buscan, ella no se esconde pero no acude, así es por unos momentos hasta que él entiende y le pregunta si está bien. La dama se aferra a su armadura y asiente, se miente al decir que está bien y que se siente dispuesta, ella sabe que no importa. Él se incorpora y queda sentado en la cama, ella se estremece al pensar que lo ha molestado.

El esposo le pregunta de nuevo y le dice que sabe que miente cuando dé una afirmación, ella se queda callada. Él le sincera de que si aún fuera la bastarda que le dijeron que era, no le importaría que ella quisiera o no, él cumpliría con su obligación como todo ahora que ha sido nombrado Lord Protector. Mas ahora que sabe que es quien es, le confía que no puede, que no se atreve a obligarla. Ella siente alivio pasajero y, usando la sábana para cubrirse, se acerca a él y le dice que hará lo que él quiere que haga.

Lord Hardyng le toma la mano y suspira con tristeza.

—¿Qué domó al Norte?

La simple pregunta le quiebra todo y la armadura termina por caer, las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos y se suelta en llanto como quiso hacer desde la primera vez. El hielo aún yace en ella, uno de la misma hechura que el del Muro, uno que no se quiebra y le da cierto control sobre su lengua, la misma que articula el relato de su vida desde el apresamiento de su padre, de los daños, las mentiras y todo lo que le hizo ser quien ser, no habla de Lord Petyr y sus planes, de su participación en la muerte de Lady Lysa y su hijito, aunque aún le duele haber perdido a Robalito. La dama sabe por experiencia que no puede mostrarse por completo, si acaso este pequeño rayo de luz se torna oscuridad como el pequeño y cruel león, guarda secretos para su seguridad.

Cuando acaba se siente vacía, pero no es la sensación de no sentir nada sino la de haberse quedado sin nada, sin sueños pero sin dolor. Suspira y reposa la cabeza en la almohada, su esposo le sigue tomando de la mano, le recorre los dedos delicados en silencio. Ella espera sin saber qué vendrá. Lo siente ponerse de pie y lo mira expectante, se siente el pajarito que el Perro veía en ella. Impotente y a merced del cazador.

Pero este cazador la cubre no con besos forzados sino con las mantas de la cama, le besa la frente y le da un nuevo apretón en las manos. Le dice que será cuando ella diga que deba ser. La dama recuerda al primer esposo y sonríe con ternura, él era un hombre bueno, sólo que no era el indicado, aunque eso no significa que éste lo sea. Se pregunta si será tan paciente como el otro.

El sueño va acudiendo a ella, olvida que un hombre duerme en la misma habitación y se queda dormida con la comprensión de que su esposo es como muchos, los dos bastardos que se rumorea ya tiene hablan de que se deja llevar por su sangre cuando ésta hierve, pero la sinceridad que ha visto en él también le dice que sabe cuando se hace una cosa y cuando otra. Por que la habilidad de descubrir las mentiras también sirve para hallar la verdad. La dama ha descubierto que Lord Hardyng le habla con verdad.

Mientras va perdiéndose en sus sueños alcanza a escuchar las palabras que él le ofrece.

—Quiero que vuelvas a ser lo que querías ser.

La mañana es lo más parecido a los sueños de la niña, la dama comparte el desayuno con su señor esposo en medio de una plática ligera y risas espontáneas, no tocan el tema de la noche, ni lo que se dijo ni lo que no se hizo, él le cuenta de sus planes para llevarla a recorrer todo el Valle y presentarla a los señores que no pudieron acudir, de sus propios proyectos para regresar a la región al escenario del reino que se agita convulso con los eventos que no cesan.

Él se pone de pie y se disculpa diciendo que debe alistarse para el día pero que ella puede quedarse ahí si quiere. La dama niega y le dice que lo acompañará, ahora es la Señora del Valle y tiene una responsabilidad qué cumplir y un nuevo deseo que conseguir.

Los días pasan y los esposos conviven bien, el señor se convence de la casi divinidad de su esposa, oculta bajo capas que la distancian todavía del mundo. Se siente satisfecho y se empeña en traerla de vuelta, conocer a la dama que yace más allá del hielo que la protege. La dama ronda a su marido, lo estudia y lo conoce, comprendió cómo se lleva a cabo el juego que le quitó a su padre y su familia, decidida a ser jugadora y ya no más pieza para los demás, quiere saber con quién puede contar.

La dama de interior helado es cálida en el exterior, encanta y convence, en Desembarco del Rey fue una mala actriz, acá es la mejor. Se gana a todos y finalmente opta por jugar. La pequeña ingenua termina por recluirse en su interior, la dama se yergue con actitud retadora al destino que le quieren imponer. El hielo de su interior es finalmente como el Muro.

Una tarde, tiempo después de su boda, mientras los esposos se dirigen a uno de los muchos banquetes que han compartido con los señores. Ellos caminan tomados de la mano, se lanzan miradas confidentes de amantes confesos. A pesar de que son esposo y esposa, se sienten amantes aventureros, la cesión de ella para consumar el matrimonio ha terminado por ganárselo a él. La dama comprende parcialmente las palabras de la reina cruel, sobre el arma que yace entre las piernas de la mujer.

La niña parece herida de muerte.

Antes de llegar a las puertas de Gran Salón, ella se detiene y él lo hace también, la dama lo mira a los ojos y hace una pregunta que él no tarda en responder con un firme asentimiento de cabeza y un gesto que ella lee como enteramente sincero.

—¿Confías en mí?

La pareja entra al salón del banquete y los señores se incorporan a su paso, la dama sonríe y asiente a cada uno, le da una mirada especial al arquitecto de este momento. Ella sabe de los planes que él aún gesta, sobre una traición en ciernes y la esperanza de que ella lo acompañe. Lord Baelish es astuto y buen jugador, esta dama ha aprendido del mejor.

La comida se lleva a cabo con la serenidad de siempre, todo con el protocolo de otros días. Cuando llega el momento de las palabras de agradecimiento del Lord él no se pone de pie, extiende una mano a su esposa y ella la toma como la primera vez que él se la extendió, aunque ya no es con duda, ahora hay una seguridad que hechiza y hasta hace temer.

La dama de hielo se incorpora y después de su sonrisa encantadora, deja ver la cara de la furia que en ella creció, la que porta los sueños aplastados de una niña que sólo quería cumplir las fantasías de las que hablan las canciones, la cólera de la estirpe del huargo que clama venganza contra la traición.

Lady Stark habla de un asesino y un conspirador, de un hombre menudo que ayudó en la Boda Roja, mató a su tía, a su primo y prometió devolver el reino a la falsa paz del reino, al mismo Trono de Hierro que mató a Lord Jon Arryn. Señala con un dedo a un Petyr Baelish que palidece y por primera vez se le observa plenamente sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer, el hombre que siempre tiene un as bajo la manga se ha quedado sin nada. Ella no siente remordimiento por traicionar a quien la ayudó, sabe que el juego de tronos se construye de esta clase de cosas, él traicionó también a su padre en el momento crucial.

Lord Harrington no tiene que repetir las órdenes, los guardias presentes obedecen prestos al mandato de la dama. Los demás comensales escupen el desprecio al extranjero, si ya lo detestaban ahora no hay nada que pueda salvar al hábil trepador. Lo retiran mientras él ríe y aplaude, clamando que lo golpeó en su propio juego, ella sabe que él lo hace para no denotar su furia aunque por dentro se deshace en ella. La dama sabe que es verdad cuando él el dice que ya no es la misma, ella siente que la niñita norteña desapareció.

La tarde se sigue en juramentos reiterados y la organización de una armada, los señores ofrecen hombres y armas para rehacer el ejército del Valle su unión a la guerra. Pero no hacia el Sur como el decadente Consejo Real esperaba, sino hacia el Norte como ella desea.

La noche cae y los esposos comparten el lecho, ella permanece en su lado de la cama, estremecida por los eventos del día. El señor respeta su ensimismamiento, se ha convencido que esta mujer es la que todo hombre quisiera tener, no sólo por su belleza, no como una esposa trofeo para presumir y disfrutar, sino por su fortaleza y entrega, ésta es la mujer que él quería, la que es el Norte por sangre y carácter. La que confía sólo cuando se le entrega todo. Llegó a él como un animalito herido y temeroso, después de aliviarla es la loba que no se puede domar, y que no quiere hacerlo. Él no la quiere domesticada, la quiere liberada. Al ver la decisión en sus ojos esa tarde, supo que lo había conseguido.

Ella se debate en su interior, ya sabe que puede confiar y ahora se pregunta si de verdad quiere hacerlo por completo. Delibera entre ser la dama solitaria que sobrevive todo o sacar algo de la pequeña que —descubrió complacida— aún vive en ella, ser el Muro impenetrable e imponente, el que protege de los males, o el Muro benigno y protector, que deja pasar al amigo.

Piensa en lo que perdió y lo que va a ganar, lo que ha podido conseguir gracias a lo que el dolor y la tristeza le enseñaron. En la promesa de un amor que no es de canción pero que es real y la hace sentir feliz.

Siente la mano de él tomando la suya, siente sus ojos buscando por los suyos y su boca deseando decirle algo. Tras unos segundos, ella estrecha sus dedos, lo mira con ternura y le da una única palabra, una que no ha dicho en mucho tiempo con sinceridad, una que alberga los restos de sus sueños e ilusiones.

—Gracias.

La dama de hielo reposa la cabeza en el pecho del lord protector y se deja sentir así, protegida y segura, ha optado por ser la que confía y sale adelante en compañía. Algunas lágrimas caen al recordar las palabras de su padre, las que son la esencia del norte y a partir de ahora la regresan a ser lo que desde el principio debió ser.

" _Cuando cae la nieve y sopla el viento blanco, el lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive. El verano es tiempo para riñas y altercados. En invierno tenemos que protegernos entre nosotros, darnos calor mutuamente, unir las fuerzas"_

Después abraza a su esposo y deja que ahora sea él quien hunda su cabeza en su pecho, ya sabe que no puede permanecer sin saber ni participar en los conflictos. Si quieren restaurar lo que una vez fue, cada uno tiene que hacer su parte.

Sansa Stark se queda dormida, un calor se dispersa dentro de ella, no es uno que derrita el hielo que en ella vive, sino uno que convive con éste. Ella que es ahora Norte y Sur, Verano e Invierno. Dama y niña, loba y mujer.


End file.
